One Simple Spell
by Chearie
Summary: Prince Charming was the man Kagome dreamed of to sweep her off her feet. Instead she's stuck with a hot, golden eyed, not-so-friendly youkai. Problem? They can't stand each other. Why? They have to stay within 10ft of one another due to one simple spell..
1. The Spell

One Simple Spell

_KawaiixKesshou_

_Hi everyone! I just wanted to spice up the beginning a little bit so I just added Kagome's POV. Enjoy!_

"Who are you looking at?" I muttered as he looked at me. How could I, Kagome Higurashi be stuck with that overgrown dog beast. It doesn't even make sense, I get good grades…he doesn't. I belong in the girls dorm, he doesn't. And now we have to break in the my dorm room to get my pajamas. Bad enough, I have to ride on his back.

"How disfigured your face is." He smirked back. I wanted to smite him.

"Your face isn't that great either, and plus shut up before I throw this ring away." I threatened as I began to take off the ring. 7 diamonds glittered in the sunlight around a silver band.

"That ring, costs me about…a thousand dollars. Either way you have to pay me back. Throw it away, I don't care its just if you do, you'll be stuck within 10 feet radius of me." He smirked when he saw the expression on my face. "And the payment is…you'll be cleaning the bell tower and will be providing me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Shall we get your clothes now?"

That mofo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the afternoon sun glistened in the sky and white clouds were hovering over a castle-like school filled with magic, the students of **Kyoui Prep****. **scurried to their next class. In this prestigious school, there are 4 main subjects that one was required to take. Math, Science, Language Arts, and History. And 4 electives, which is what the school is famous for, which can range to spells, archery, potions, charms, and so forth. The next class one was to go to was determined easily by their face, if it was Toutousai's class they would have a grouchy look. If it was Kaede's class, for Kagome it was a face filled with glee. Kagome has been waiting for this day for a month now. Last month after their last project, Kaede announced that it had something to do with creatures.

"Alright class sit down" Kaede announced as the students sat in the old classroom. "Like I said yesterday there was going be a special project coming up"

Kagome straightened herself up as she paid close attention.

"Because all of you are in your last year of Kyoui Prep., I decided that you all should get a special treat. For this next project, you will be partnered with someone. Once your partnered you both will get an egg. Inside the egg is unknown. In three months, which is when all of you are graduating the egg will hatch."

"How do we know how the egg will turn out to be?" Ayame giggled.

"Ah, that's the good part" Kaede said in amazement.

"The creature inside will be determined by your relationship with your partner. For example, if you two hate each other then the egg will probably hatch into a nasty little creature." Kaede grinned.

Soon after the whole class but some youkais were excited. "The person who is sitting directly across you from the circle will be your partners for the next three months"

"Kouga!" Ayame cried as she ran up to him. "You're my partner." She giggled as she hugged him. Kouga turned bright red as he nodded.

As Kagome looked up, excited to see who her partner was she suddenly frowned. It was no other then Sesshoumaru Taisho. Oh how much she disliked him. As he walked over to her with a smirk on his face, Kagome still had a frown on.

"I cannot believe I'm paired up with a wench like you out of all these people." Sesshoumaru sneered.

As Kagome got up to face him she scowled. "Sesshoumaru can't you pick on someone else you idiot?"

"Why someone else when I have a perfect candidate like you right here?"

Kagome's blood boiled as she walked over to Kaede wanting to ask for a partner switch. She knew that Yuri would love to have him as a partner. Right when she was about to go up, Kaede turned around. "Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to pair you up with this ruckus making boy here. But I know you can bare with it. Right?"

Kagome nodded as she sat back down next to her partner. Oh how much she wanted to smite him. As Kaede passed out the egg's one by one to each group Kagome still had a little excitement in her. She pondered on what her egg will turn out to be. When she got her egg, it was the size of her palm. She looked at it with glee until a certain youkai snatched it away from her.

"What is this? You call this a project? I can eat this for breakfast." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Don't you dare" Kagome argued as she took it back.

"You filthy people of lower rank shouldn't talk like that to us demons you know"

As Kagome wrapped the egg with a blanket she knew it was time for her next class. Chemistry.

"Alright class, since you guys have partners at Kaede's class already it will save me the trouble of pairing you guys up again." The professor smiled as she quickly jotted the partners down.

Kagome almost wanted to bang her head on her desk as she looked at people who were going around to their partners. Kouga was with Ayame again, Lucky. She thought as she looked at Inuyasha. He was with Kikyo. She felt bad for Miroku as her best friend Sango glared at him.

"Hi again wench." Kagome turned around as she saw the person who she wanted to smite.

"Don't talk to me" Kagome mumbled as she started to pour chemicals together. She didn't need instructions since she already knew what the first couple of steps were going to be.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru sneered as he looked at his partner. "She didn't even say the instructions yet."

"For your information I already know what to do. I read something called books."

"Put that down. I don't care if you read books or not."

"Why should I? I'm almost done anyway" Kagome held her head up high as she took a green powder.

"You filthy little…" Sesshoumaru staggered as Kagome was in the middle of putting the powder in he grabbed her arm causing a big puff of smoke surrounding them. Suddenly the whole class was looking at them as well as the professor.

"Now look what you did." Kagome glared as green slime bubbled up around the table. This was the first time that she has messed up in years. And being a senior in high school this situation was even worse. Suddenly when she looked over at her partner, Sesshoumaru's whole head was covered in green slime causing the whole class to laugh.

"Higurashi, you won't forget this." Sesshoumaru frowned as he wiped the slime off of his mouth.

As night has risen and dark sky's covered Shikon Prep Academy, Sesshoumaru still remembered what had happened that day with Kagome. As he slipped into the library and into the back section he took out a book labeled Forbidden Spells. And started collecting materials for the spell he has looked up.

"The wench won't forget this." He smirked as he put all the ingredients into the beaker and muttered a spell, forgetting one little ingredient on his left. Right after when he was done, he clearly stated the name of the person to be hexed, and whispered "Kagome Higurashi."

The next day in the boys section of the sleeping dorms, there was Sesshoumaru Taisho with a young raven haired girl on top of him. As she opened her eyes, there laid Sesshoumaru Taisho. Being Kagome Higurashi she always woke up early, but today she woke up way earlier because of the test they were having in Math class.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome shouted with rage as she took her pillow and trusted it on his head.

"What in the name of…HIGURASHI!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he blocked her pillow attacks. "What are you doing in my room?"

"How the hell should I know? I woke up and saw your ugly face and now my whole day is ruined" Kagome scowled as she continued to attack him with her pillow.

"Stop it!" Sesshoumaru grabbed her pillow causing the pillow to fly right out of her hands.

"Jerk" Kagome mumbled as she shot right up and started to walk out of the door. "You are so lucky I know this school inside out, if not I would have been killed if I was seen walking out of here." As soon as she was about to reach the knob she suddenly was transported right back next to Sesshoumaru on the bed. "What the hell?"

Then suddenly, Sesshoumaru remembered the spell. "Oh shit" He muttered.


	2. The Bell Tower

Author's note: Hi everyone

One Simple Spell

KawaiixKesshou

Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and here is the next chapter of One Simple Spell. And I finally got a new beta-reader! Its HannahKimi and she is the absolute best! Go read her stories they're absolutely great!

"No freaking way." Kagome's eyes widened as she was still in shock. It was an hour before school started and there she was, supposedly studying but on Sesshoumaru's bed, instead. "What the hell just happened?" She glared at Sesshoumaru. His face was usually expressionless, but not this time. If anyone found out that Kagome Higurashi, a human, was in bed or even in the same room as Sesshoumaru Taisho she would be in huge trouble.

"The spell," Sesshoumaru muttered as Kagome cocked an eye brow. "The isn't what was supposed to happen."

As he pondered on what he did wrong, Kagome shot right up and headed for the door once more. And, once again, as her hand barely touched the door knob, she was transported right next to Sesshoumaru on his bed.

"Wench, my bed is going to collapse if you keep flopping on top of it like that." Sesshoumaru glared at the gulping Kagome. She didn't know what to do, all her instincts were telling her to get up and get out except it isn't going quite well.

"It's not my fault! It's not like I randomly came over to your dorm and just slept on top of you. And plus it seems like you know what is going on. Now tell me, before I tell the headmistress." Kagome darted her eyes across the room and towards the clock. "We only have forty-five minutes left."

"Just meet me at the library today after class. Just stay close to me so no one would suspect a thing. And not a word to anyone, or else wench" Sesshoumaru calmly retorted back as he got up, and reached for a ruler. "This ruler equals one foot."

"I can see that." Kagome crossed her arms as her eyes followed Sesshoumaru.

"Don't be smart with me," he mumbled as he put the ruler down to her foot. "You sit on the bed and stay there. I'm going to measure the distance I can walk away from you without reappearing at your side."

As Kagome nodded, Sesshoumaru used his index finger to mark where the ruler was and then took several steps back, dragging the ruler towards him every foot. At last, barely a minute later when he took the last step back he was zapped right next to Kagome. "That's ten feet."

Kagome's eyes widened. She can't step ten feet away from the overgrown dog demon. Heck, she didn't even want to stay in one mile radius of him.

Glancing a second time at the clock, she noted that it was almost time for breakfast. Her stomach grumbled loudly at the thought and she jumped, thinking hard about their situation. She can't even go to the dining hall or campus without being seen with him.

"Do you have any food?" Kagome asked politely, thinking that, maybe if she did, she might get something to eat other then dog food.

"Come," Sesshoumaru commented. Nodding, Kagome complied and stood from the bed, walking stiffly after Sesshoumaru as he strolled to his mini fridge.

There was more then enough food for the both of them. Kagome started, obviously awed at the amount of food in there.

"How did you get that much food?" Kagome asked as she took out a low-fat yogurt. She figured it would be enough to calm her stomach down.

"My parents always worry about me and my brother eating too much junk food, so they order it and then the school delivers it to our dorm rooms."

"Lucky…" Kagome mumbled as she fished out one of the plastic forks that were individually wrapped on top of the mini-fridge. "Well I got to go study, Math test today." Kagome sighed as she was about to walk out of the door until she remembered she can't step 10 feet away.

"The A.P. Calculus one?"

"Yeah. Anyway, it's not like you're taking it. I need to go to the library and you better come with me or else I'll fail this test," Kagome said, eating a spoonful of yogurt.

"I took it last year," Sesshoumaru emotionlessly said as he shrugged.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Weren't you supposed to take Physics last year? You were a Junior."

"No, I took it the year before. I didn't take biology, since I knew everything about it before I even entered high school." Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Kagome's mouth drop.

"How?" Kagome cocked an eye not believing any of this.

"When I'm bored, I read." Sesshoumaru shrugged once again.

"But, don't you get invited to parties and stuff?" Kagome asked flabbergasted.

"Not interested in them. So, you want the answers or not?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped a couple steps away from Kagome, looking at his file cabinet. Kagome figured that he was a pack-rat, considering in his file cabinet there were all sorts of folders that were all color coded.

"No, thanks, I don't need your answers. And, thanks to you, another half hour has flew by and now we have to get to class." Kagome sighed as she looked around for her backpack. "Ugh, I need my backpack. Give me your phone." Kagome said, aggravated as she dialed Sango's number right after he handed her his cell phone. "Hello Sango? I need your help; can you get me my backpack and bring it to Kino's class when first period starts? Thanks. Oh, yeah, long story. I'm stuck with Sesshoumaru right now. I'll explain later. Bye."

"Whatever you say." Sesshoumaru smirked as he and Kagome walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you took me out of third period. You do know that I have a reputation," Kagome hissed as Sesshoumaru yanked her arm and speed-walked all the way down to the library. It was almost noon and third period was Physical Education, or, in Kagome's case, Archery.

"Sorry, but my PE class is all the way across in the East end of the school. And if we risk stepping ten feet away and poof back together, we will be screwed," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he opened the huge library door.

The library took up one building alone in the school. There were chandelier lights and paintings on the ceiling similar to the Sistine Chapel. The lights were sparkling gold as they shined down on all the books, tables, and bookshelves.

Once they entered, they could see the tables and chairs, and in the back, there were regular books. After that, there was a door that led to the Forbidden Area of books. As they walked along on slowly on the side of the bookshelves, no one cared or saw them as they walked towards the back.

"What are we suppose to do now? We can't open the lock." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was extracting his claws. Suddenly, as his index finger worked in the slit between the door and the hinge, the door opened. "Never mind," Kagome groaned as she and Sesshoumaru walked in.

Once they were inside, they noticed that the lights weren't nearly as bright as the ones on the other side of the door, and resolved to squinting as they made their way through. The walls weren't as magnificent; it was rather dull and was made out of bricks. The shelves looked as if they needed a replacement. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru quickly headed over to a table where a book and a single rose petal was found on the table.

"Damn it. I knew I forgot something," Sesshoumaru cursed as he slammed his fist onto the table. It made a dent and Kagome jolted back. As Kagome leaned closer to look at the book, she gasped. It was the book of Forbidden Spells, and, in it, there were all sorts of dark spells and hex's that can be cast on someone. Now she understood what he meant back in his dorm when he said he forgot something, and something about a spell.

He wanted to hex her back because of what happened.

As Kagome pieced everything up together, she suddenly realized that she was scared. She didn't know that Sesshoumaru hated her this much.

Leaning in closer, Kagome quickly realized the type of rose that the petal fell from. It wasn't an ordinary rose petal; it was a dark rose petal only to be found near a lake at night in the forest down by the school. It is said that whoever goes in, can't get out. Then it hit her, the black rose petal was only used for its dark abilities.

Sesshoumaru flipped through the pages of the book and cursed. Kagome leaned over to see what was wrong.

"Oh, no…" Kagome slumped as she looked at the page. The page was one-third ripped and it was how to reverse the spell. "Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Kagome sweat dropped; she didn't even know why she was saying this. His face was always emotionless, anyway.

"Meet me at the bell tower tonight at 10:30." Sesshoumaru mumbled as Kagome glared at him. "And here." Sesshoumaru shoved a ring into her hand.

"What's this for? I'm not marrying you, and why do you keep making plans without asking me? It's annoying, and I think we should tell the principle-"

"Why the crap would you want to tell the principle?" Sesshoumaru muttered darkly. He pulled out a identical ring to the one he gave to Kagome and slipped it onto his middle finger. "He'll expel us if he found out that we broke in here and cast a forbidden spell. Don't get your hopes up.

"These two rings can keep us at least 50 feet apart, which is enough for one floor of the school. I already calculated the distance of our classes while you were yapping and we can survive till the end of the day. And it is only good for 7 uses, so don't waste it."

"You mean _you_ did the forbidden spell?" Kagome gasped, her eyes wide. "I just broke in here with you."

Then it hit her. Just breaking in here was bad enough to get her a referral, and she was one of the top ten students in her grade. She couldn't imagine what breaking into the Forbidden Spell library can do to her grades. Kagome sighed as she gave in and nodded to meet him out in the bell tower tonight.

"Make sure you brush your teeth and wash your face first," Sesshoumaru commanded as Kagome gritted her teeth, trying not to slap the jerk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was about 10 o'clock and everyone was supposed to be in their dorm. If they weren't, they would be in big trouble if one of the patrollers found them wandering in the hall. For Kagome, she was one of the unlucky ones that had to slip into the night to meet Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Right after classes were over, she ran straight back to her dorm, telling her best friend/roommate, Sango, what had just happened. Sango was a bit skeptical, but when she showed her the ring, she believed her. After she finished taking a shower, brushed her teeth and washed up, Sango looked up from the book she was reading.

"I still don't get why you have to do this. Can't he just conjure up another ring?" Sango asked. "Then you can stay apart from each other longer and not worry about some silly spell."

"I don't think so," Kagome sighed as she looked at the ring. She must admit, it was beautiful; it was a silver band with seven diamonds aligned around it. "You do know that these diamonds are hard to find."

"Mhmm, I read about them. They were used as a disguise back then to keep the two people who were wearing it in a fifty foot range radius. And on the ring, it depends on how many diamonds there are. Once the user takes off the ring, one diamond disappears."

"Oh, I never knew that…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she took some snacks with her. She figured that since she might be coming home a bit later after the chat with Sesshoumaru she might as well bring some snacks to eat.

"Good luck, Kagome. And, remember; be careful of those night patrollers." Sango giggled as Kagome smiled and headed out the door. Luckily since she had been in the school for a good amount of years now, she knew the school inside out.

Instead of traveling across campus, where she can easily be seen, she walked through the corridors that led to the bell tower. The bell tower was the tallest tower in the whole school. In the tower, there was a golden bell that rings every day only when school starts and when school ends. Once Kagome got there, it was a quarter past ten and there stood Sesshoumaru with two sacks on his back.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Sleeping bags," Sesshoumaru clearly stated as if Kagome had mental retardation.

"Why the…for the love of God, I am not sleeping with you tonight." Kagome's mouth dropped as Sesshoumaru unrolled the sleeping bags.

"Don't worry. You're not."

Kagome sighed in relief as those four words came out of his mouth.

"You'll be sleeping here every night until this spell is broken." Sesshoumaru smirked as he patted the sleeping bag next to his.

Kagome grumbled as she stomped over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed her sleeping bag, carrying it to the side adjacent from him. Kagome put her sleeping bag down and looked across the horizon, where she can see the moon and the stars. When she looked down she could see the school campus as well, but when she looked up, there was the huge bell just dangling right on top of her. Kagome hoped that it would fall and somehow land on her; therefore she wouldn't have to sleep with Sesshoumaru. Kagome figured that the bell tower had to be less then fifty, since she can explore every corner and not get transported next to Sesshoumaru.

"Wench, how long are you going to daydream? Its almost eleven and I need some sleep. And take off your ring before you sleep," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he lay down on his sleeping bag.

"Why? Can't we just leave this ring on so that we can stand more the fifty feet away?"

"Don't you think I would have told you that already if that could happen? You can't do that, there is a time limit to each use. Every time you slip the ring back on you used a diamond. And the ring cost me fortune so do not lose it."

"Where did you even get it?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"I have my ways." Sesshoumaru smirked as he turned and his back was facing Kagome.

"Jerk." Kagome grumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Wench." She heard a deep voice coming from the other end of the tower.

With that, Kagome drifted off to a un-peaceful night of sleep.


	3. A New Kitchen Set

Title: One Simple Spell

Chapter: A New Kitchen Set

"Everyone I hope you're taking good care of your enchanted eggs." Kaede announced as the class sat down next to their partners with their egg's next to them. As Kagome paid attention she touched her throat, it was so sore. '_That jerk, because of him I feel like I have a frog in my throat.'_ Kagome groaned, memories of this morning popped into her head. They both had to wake up before the crack of dawn and find a way to get down to the school campus without being noticed. Kagome, being a forgetful person forgot to bring her hairbrush and a change of clothes. Therefore, Sesshoumaru had to sneak over to the girl's dorms and get her clothes. And worse, he had to carry her on her back as he was running.

'_That wench, her head is probably filled with rocks. How can people forget to bring a change of clothes if they are staying over somewhere?' _Sesshoumaru side glanced at Kagome. He regretted what happened yesterday with the hex he tried to put on her. Now he's in bigger trouble, that's just what he needed.

"Who are you looking at?" Kagome muttered, she caught him looking at her.

"How disfigured your face is." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Your face isn't that great either, and plus shut up before I throw this ring away." She threatened.

"That ring, costs me about…a thousand dollars. Either way you have to pay me back. Throw it away, I don't care its just if you do, you'll be stuck within 10 feet radius of me." Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw the expression on Kagome's face. "And the payment is…you'll be cleaning the bell tower and will be providing me breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"What the hell am I to you? Your nanny?" Kagome sneered as Sesshoumaru kept his smirk on.

"Oh that's the bell, remember to take care of your egg's everyone!" Kaede waved as her students fled to their next class.

"Put your ring on." Sesshoumaru mumbled to Kagome as she picked up the egg and dug in her pocket for the ring he gave her yesterday. "Oh and bell tower. Tonight. Bring your stuff." Sesshoumaru coldly stated as he continued walking towards another direction.

Kagome scowled as she made her way to her next class, it was potions. '_Wait, if we have our next class together…why does he want me to put the ring on?' _Kagome thought as she continued walking. Then she fumed with rage, he didn't want to be seen next to her. Go figure.

As Kagome made her way to Chemistry before the late bell rung, her best friend Sango ran up to her. "Kagome I have great news." Sango said in a sing song voice. "You won!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome paused for a second and had a puzzled look on her face. "What did I win?"

"Don't you remember? Over the summer when my mom dragged us to the new department store that just opened?"

Kagome nodded. "Mhmm."

"And she made us each do this raffle thingy?"

"Mhmm…Oh my gosh. You mean I won the mini solar power kitchen set?" Kagome gasped. She can't wait till she installs that in her dorm to share with Sango. She hadn't had home made meals for about 4 years already, and now she can use it to cook. And the best thing is, its portable, small, and easy to use.

"That's nice to hear Kagome, now you can use that to cook for me." Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked towards Sango and Kagome.

"What do you mean? Kagome is there something you aren't telling little ol' me?" Sango eyed Kagome.

As Kagome sighed she spilled the beans on what happened between Sesshoumaru and her during Kaede's class. Sango soon giggled as she Kagome pouted. "It's not funny."

"Well, its safe and portable so you'll be able to move it to the bell tower and since the weather is almost always sunny, you'll be fine." Sango smiled as she skipped towards her partner Miroku.

"You have no idea how much I despise you." Kagome snarled when Sesshoumaru sat down next to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Then you turn it on…and BAM!" Inuyasha clapped happily as he turned on the switch for the kitchen set. He was about 8PM and thanks to Ayame, everyone in the group knew what happened and decided to give Kagome and Sesshoumaru a visit. The kitchen set was very handy, not only it relied on solar power but it was like one of those little Russian dolls. The pots and pans fits into oven, so it wouldn't take a lot of space. Also, there was a little mini-fridge that runs on water. On the top of the fridge there was a little hole to pour water in, and it chills the water itself therefore making the fridge cold.

"Yay!" Ayame smiled as she laid down a huge dark blue blanket on the floor. "You guys can use this as a carpet or something, I superglued it onto the floor so it wouldn't slip."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Ayame! What if she school finds out?"

"Calm down sweetie, it comes off with hot water."

Kagome felt a pang of relief. Ever since this happened she has been worried to death about everything. "Thanks guys." She smiled; it was nice to have help from everyone.

"Oh and also it runs on moonlight too. So basically where ever there is light, this baby works." Miroku grinned as he patted the oven.

"And we moved all of the food that Sesshoumaru had in his fridge onto here." Rin giggled.

"WHAT? What the hell am I suppose to eat? Kibbles?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked at Rin.

"We'll be going now. Call us if you need anything." Kouga waved as they pulled a lever which made a stone from the floor slide open, thus leads them to the bottom of the tower. The second her friends were gone, she heard Sesshoumaru say something that sounded like 'Cook me food, woman.' Kagome sneered as she got to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_RINGRINGRING!_

"Get to work wench." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he heard Kagome's cell phone alarm ring. When Kagome checked her cell, it was about 5 in the morning. As she got up and threw her pillow at Sesshoumaru's face. "What the fuck?"

"It's a habit." Kagome smiled innocently. She then pulled the stone door lever and sneaked out of the tower to take a shower. When she returned it was about 5:30, she had 30 minutes to make breakfast. Kagome pulled the pan out of the oven and cracked two eggs. About 15 minutes later she made bacon, and some biscuits she found in the fridge so she popped it in the oven.

Sesshoumaru opened an eye as he watched Kagome make breakfast. He sniffed the air and it made him hungry. As he got up, when Kagome looked at him she was mortified.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kagome screamed as she threw an oily spatula on him.

"HOLY CRAP WOMAN." Sesshoumaru exclaimed as the spatula left a red hot mark on his chest. "Thanks a lot. I was planning on eating before I make my trip down to the showers, but now I think I'll take the shower first. And for your information, I sleep shirtless."

"Ughh…" Kagome shook her head as she picked up the spatula. That's one more thing she had to bring back to her dorm to clean.

"It's a habit." Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked out the door.


	4. Schedule Change

One Simple Spell

KawaiixKesshou

Schedule change

"Kagome do this, Kagome do that." Kagome muttered in a low voice as Sesshoumaru emerged back to the bell tower. As she popped the last bacon onto his plate she couldn't resist taking a small glimpse at him. Heck, he wasn't taking weight training for no reason. His six packs were still damp from the shower. He still had a towel on his lower body part. His biceps looked as if they were hard rock. As she looked at his chest, the spatula mark was still there. Kagome shook her head as she screamed. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"I forgot to bring my clothes with me." Sesshoumaru smirked as he sat down across from the kitchen set.

'_That bastard didn't take his clothes on purpose'_ Kagome gritted her teeth as she jabbed a spoon in his egg. Egg yolk spewed out.

"Anyway hurry up, put your ring on." Sesshoumaru said, putting his clothes on. His hair was still a bit damp.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of?"

"You know…"

"You?"

"NO!" Kagome exclaimed as she put the plate in front of Sesshoumaru. "You are wearing nothing but a towel before when coming back up here. Aren't you afraid of pictures taken by your fan girls swarming around the school?"

"Oh that." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Yea that." Kagome rolled her eyes as she piled the pan and spatula on top of the sink. She'll have to take that to the bathroom later to clean it up. The kitchen set had no sink, since there weren't any water pipes connected to the tower.

"They wouldn't dare." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Narcissistic dog beast." Kagome mumbled as she jabbed a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. As she felt for the ring to put it on. "Oh shit."

"What?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"The ring!" Kagome shouted as she scattered herself all over the carpet looking for the ring.

"Don't tell me…" Sesshoumaru fumed. "You lost it."

After 15 minutes of searching all over the bell tower the results were final, Kagome had lost it. As Kagome backtracked her steps she still had no idea where the ring disappeared to. "What are we going to do?" She asked, confused.

"Leave it to me." Sesshoumaru sighed as he smacked his forehead with his palm. Out of all the girls he could have been stuck with, it had to be her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright guys. We'll be having a trip to the Kyoto hot springs tomorrow." Prof. Miyuki smiled as she held out flyers. The class all cheered, finally a class trip. Class trips were very rare since all they do was work work work.

"But, this trip will only be for the ladies."

"Awwh…" Masculine voices groaned.

"Oh shit." Kagome sweat dropped. "Miss. Can we not go?" Kagome asked, raising her hand.

"Oh no sweetheart. No one will be in the school. The guys will be going on a trip as well."

As the guys cheered Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and glared at Kagome. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Because Kagome had lost the ring, he had to get it replaced fast, and he cannot do that. One of them will have to tag along on the other's trip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" The principle asked as Sesshoumaru stood in front of his room. The carpet was deep red as well as the huge curtains that dangled on top of the glass windows. Portraits of youkais and awards clung to the wall. A woman sat on the chair next to the principle.

"Dad I told you already, I hate getting involved with woman. Their a nuisance." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Oh honey! You finally have a girl in your life!" The women squealed.

"Mom…" Sesshoumaru groaned. "Its school, call me Sesshoumaru."

"Woops." She giggled as the man gave him a slip of paper.

"Well son, your schedule and Kagome's schedule has been changed. Now please don't fool around up there in the bell tower. You know our ancestors have started this school and we must keep it going."

"Yeah thanks dad. And who was the one that thought of these lame trips?"

The woman whistled as she smiled and waved at Sesshoumaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So guys, anything new?" Inuyasha smirked as he sat down with his lunch tray. It was 4th period, lunch time. Luckily they all had the same lunch period. Ahh..the benefits of having your dad as the principle of the school.

"No nothing." Kagome and Sesshoumaru groaned together.

"Oh Kagome I cannot wait to go to the hot springs!" Ayame squealed as she hugged her best friend. "Here comes Rin and Sango."

As the two friends approached laughing they sat down and started to unwrap their sandwiches. "So I've heard you guys get to go to another college. Fun." Rin giggled as she took a bite of her PB and J.

"Imagine the hot girls that will be there!" Miroku drooled as a thought bubble formed on top of his head.

"You do know that you will get thrown out of school if you do something sexually with the girls there." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh we won't. We'll just be taking pictures." Kouga smirked.

Ayame fumed as she ignored Kouga. "So Kagome, why do you seem gloomy lately?"

"Wanna guess?" Kagome slumped down. She had no appetite again.

"Oh, him?" Ayame's eyes darted across the table to the person sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I've been like a nanny for the last few days."

"Hey, think of it this way. Lots of girls would love to be within 10 ft. of Sesshoumaru Taisho. And you my love, is the lucky one."

"Shut up." Kagome glared as Ayame giggled.

"Bell's going to ring soon. I can't wait to see you girls tomorrow!" Rin smiled as she threw her tray out and headed for class. "Don't cause too much trouble." Rin sweat dropped as she glanced at Miroku and Kouga who were smiling deviously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finally a period where I don't see him." Kagome relaxed as she settled her bag on her floor spot. She loved having 5th period gym. Sesshoumaru had weight training and the weight room is all the way across campus. But then she remembered what Sesshoumaru had told her before she left for gym. _'Wench, always sit in the front of the door in every class from 4__th__ to 8__th__ period today'_ Those words stuck to her like glue. She shivered as the gym door opened.

"Girls, I know this is a girl's gym but we have an exception for the rest of the year." The gym teacher spoke as Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome's mouth dropped open, mortified as Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"The principle would like Sesshoumaru to supervise you girls in the gym, since there is only one gym teacher in here. With him here, we'll decrease the number of accidents." The teacher continued speaking as girls squealed in galore. Kagome wanted to take the chopsticks off of the girl who was sitting next to her and stab herself in the chest. "Alright time for you to get changed everyone."

As the period passed by, there seemed to be more accidents then normal. Kagome cursed at herself as girls swarmed against Sesshoumaru and she had to follow him since she had lost the darn ring.

"Oh Sesshoumaru I twisted my ankle, can you please help me?" Yuri did a Romeo and Juliet scene as she laid down on the floor, sitting up.

"Oww, Sesshoumaru my leg hurts…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama I can't seem to find a partner to play badminton with." A girl batted her eyelashes.

Kagome sighed as the period ended with girls pushing and shoving her about a dozen times. She could have swore she has about 4 bruises on her arm and legs. But she was glad this period was over, next period was Chemistry, and Sesshoumaru took MicroBiology.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finally a period where I don't see him." Kagome repeated herself as she settled her bag on her desk. And once again she had to sit in the front next to the door. And that table had writing all over it and it was said to be haunted. '_That b-tard'_ Kagome shivered as she sat on the desk. Desks in chemistry class were rectangular tables which were only suitable for 2 people per table.

"Class we have a new student that will join us." Prof. Kino beamed, she always loved new students. The more students she had the more projects she gets to assign.

"Oh no…" Kagome was mortified.

"Hi there." Sesshoumaru said suavely.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho." Prof. Kino smiled as Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome.

"We meet again.." Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome banged her head against the table.

"Let me guess I'll be having the same schedule as you for the rest of the year?"

"Nice guess." Sesshoumaru smiled as he turned to the side. He could see girls going gaa-gaa over him already. Oh how he loved being Sesshoumaru Taisho. He gets to torture Kagome, and girls are drooling over him at the same time. And, he get's his own personal maid. Life couldn't be better.


	5. The Forbidden Forest

_One Simple Spell_

**KawaiixKesshou**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Inuyasha, they are only mine to play with.

Chapter: The Forbidden Forest

Author's Note: Before you all come at me with pointy things, I am very sorry! I know, I haven't been updating that much lately. I even received e-mails from everyone telling me to update! I'm very happy that you all like this fic, so I shall find time to update and make you all happy. (As long as I don't have new story ideas popping outta my head)

* * *

"Narcissistic dog beast" Kagome mumbled as she started to make way towards the bell tower. It was about 10PM and everyone was supposed to be asleep by now. Once again, Kagome had to take a shower before going up.

"Hey you!" A voice called out, shivers went down Kagome's spine.

"Oh shit." Kagome sighed as she turned around. It was a shadow; she couldn't see the dark figure but, she could make out the outlines. From the looks of it, he was very well built.

"What are you doing here?" The deep voice solemnly spoke as he stepped closer to Kagome.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I had to take a shower. And Archery class took such a long time, I didn't mean to!" Kagome stuttered as she saw the man take out a notepad. '_Is that a referral? Oh lord, oh lord it's a referral.' _Suddenly she saw the dark figure take out a pen. "Please don't write me a referral. I'll clean the whole corridor, no, the whole library!" Kagome begged as a huge light flashed right in front of her face.

"Wench, you are pretty boring. You worry about your grades too much." The figure said once more, Kagome grit her teeth. It was Sesshoumaru holding a Polaroid camera. Suddenly, a picture slid out of the camera. "This baby will be for my own uses." Sesshoumaru smirked as he waved it in front of Kagome's face. "Look! You look like a cow." He chuckled as Kagome wanted to rip Sesshoumaru's lungs out.

"Look you dog beast, I do not have time for this. Because of you, I was taken out of third period and I missed my AP Calculus test. AND I didn't even study for it!"

"Calm down woman. I have the answers, and I have a name."

"Dog beast."

"Wench."

"DOG BEAST" Kagome screamed as another voice came running towards them.

"Who's there?!" A midnight patroller screamed as a light came towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Look what you did you wench. Because of you, the hallway nannies found us." Sesshoumaru grunted as Kagome looked stunned. Sesshoumaru then remembered, Kagome knew she would get a referral if they found them. He on the other hand, couldn't care less. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome and plopped her on his back.

"What the hell are you doing?! I don't want a piggy back ride from you!" Kagome violently whispered as Sesshoumaru leaped towards the bell tower.

"Shut up if you don't want a referral." Sesshoumaru winced as Kagome's nails dug into his neck. "WOMAN I DON'T WANT NAIL DENTS ON MY NECK!"

"Sorry." Kagome quietly said as she closed her eyes. "Hurry up! They might see us!" 

"You can get off now." A voice told her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, thanks." Kagome was flustered, she needed to sit down. Everything was spinning, and having to sleep next to Sesshoumaru in the next five minutes is the last thing on her mind.

"No problem. I'm going to be right back, DON'T MOVE." Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome with a solemn expression.

"What the heck am I? A dog?" Kagome hissed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Well, you do have facial hair…" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"GET OUT!" Kagome took off her flip flops and threw it at Sesshoumaru. Before it could hit him, he leaped out of the bell tower. As Sesshoumaru's shadow disappeared off into the night, Kagome quickly fumbled through her book bag. Rapidly clutching her mirror she clicked it open and looked at herself. "I don't really have facial hair right…?" Kagome questioned herself. "Oh gosh, why am I even listening to that dog beast?" She quickly shook her head, putting the mirror back into the bag. Suddenly, the same dark figure appeared in front of Kagome once again. This time, Kagome widened her eyes. "What the heck? Do you know what time it is? I have to go to sleep you know!"

In Sesshoumaru's arms were a pile of books, on each book it had two words that are similar. "Didn't you say that you didn't study for AP Calc.?" raising an eyebrow, plopping the books on the floor.

"Well yes, but it's about 11PM. I have to get up extra early to study." Kagome retorted, climbing into her sleeping bag. 

"I went through the whole library to get these books for you. Be grateful woman." Sesshoumaru stated, sitting down next to the books. Flipping through pages of the first book he turned to Kagome. "What are you up to?"

"It's a final, so I have to review everything." Kagome blinked. '_He brought those books for me.."_

"We have lots of work to do Wench." Sesshoumaru sighed.

'_We?'_ Kagome thought. "Look you dog beast, I can just study tomorrow morning. I have two hours if I wake up at 5:30 AM." Kagome hissed.

"That's what you think" Sesshoumaru smirked.

* * *

"IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING, CAN WE GO TO BED NOW?!" A feminine voice boomed from the bell tower. The moon was high up in the velvet sky. Everyone was sleeping except for two teenagers studying in the middle of the night. " I swear to god, if I see another variable I'm going to uppercut you." Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru coldly. Bags formed under her eyes, it was clearly seen that she was dead tired. However on the other hand, the demon next to her seemed to be having the time of his life.

"You have to study." Sesshoumaru smirked. 

"Do you get your happiness from seeing me mad?" Kagome groaned.

"Why how ever did you figure out?"

"Listen here and listen good. You are in no position to tell me what to do. Thank you for the books but I know this stuff already. I am one of the top twenty students in the senior class. It's not fair how even the damn egg gets to sleep, but I don't. If I pass out tomorrow during the exam, I'm going to rip something out of your pants and pin it to the wall. Now why don't you take your studying somewhere else." Kagome hissed at Sesshoumaru.

"Okay okay, calm down. Non-violence woman. You should read up on Ghandi sometime."

"I'll take his cane and shove it up your ass." Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag, closing her eyes.

"Why are you women so grouchy?" Sesshoumaru asked, putting the books away.

"Because you men are a pain in the ass." Kagome retorted, this time her voiced wasn't so violent. Sesshoumaru peered at her as Kagome's eyes were still closed. Waving at her to see if she was sound asleep, Kagome stirred but didn't answer.

"Night wench." Sesshoumaru chuckled, looking at Kagome before he went to bed himself.

* * *

The bell tower rung as clouds darkly formed in the sky. Students were rushing to their next period class unless they were seniors; they just finished taking their AP Calculus exam. A variety of expressions filled each test taking room, but there was one expression that was important to Sesshoumaru. And that was Kagome's. As he leaped from building to building, he peered inside room 5B, hoping to see Kagome there.

"Kagome!" A high pitched voice called out across the room. Kagome instantly recognized the feminine tone, it was one of her best friends Rin.

"Rin! How was the test?" Kagome asked gleefully.

"Horrible." Rin pouted, crossing her arms. Rin was always the childish one in the group. "There were so many topics that we didn't cover in the class! I mean, we did cover it but it was so brief!"

Kagome smiled. "Well yes, but even the professor said in the beginning of the year that we must study ourselves, ya know?" Suddenly a shadow caught her eye. Kagome shook her head as she thought to herself that she was seeing things.

"How did you do?" Sango asked Kagome from behind. "You seem like you did a lot of studying, you have dark circles!"

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window again, she could have sworn she saw something pass by. "I did fine, and yes I did study…a lot." From outside the classroom a certain youkai smiled from ear to ear.

_"Dog beast, what are you doing?" Kagome jabbed the pencil onto her looseleaf paper. "We never covered this topic, this shouldn't be important." It was 12 AM, and the two bell tower buddies had been up for an hour already._

_"Wench, listen to me. Study the topics I tell you to. This years test is meant to catch you seniors off guard. Since all of you are all smartasses, they needed something to bump you down." Sesshoumaru stated. "Now listen do this problem. And when you're done, tell me."_

_"How the heck am I suppose to do it? I never learned it!" Kagome exclaimed. Oh how she wanted to jab the pencil tip into him._

_"How idiotic can you be? Build off from what you know." Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch. "You have 5 minutes." _

_Kagome rubbed her temples. This is not what she signed up for, and for the love of God she has no idea how to solve this problem. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's voice filled the air. " We can't cover all the topics on the test, so there will be some stuff that you don't know tomorrow. So, you have to build off on what you don't know. There is always a solution once you know the basics." _

_"God, since when did you become all Einstein-y?" Kagome questioned looking up at Sesshoumaru. The moonlight reflected upon his hair, making it glimmer in the night. Half of the moon's light covered Sesshoumaru's face, giving him a mysterious aura. Kagome couldn't stop looking at him. _

_"DO THE PROBLEM!" Sesshoumaru roared as Kagome winced._

_

* * *

_

"The results are out!" Rin squealed. It has been two weeks since the seniors took the AP calculus test. Many of them groaned as the loudspeakers announced the place where the scores are posted. Getting an 85 or higher meant they didn't have to take it again. For the unlucky ones who scored below an 84, they must take the class again. The wonders of a prestigious school.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Rin's comment. "Don't remind me." Inuyasha groaned, taking a bite out of his sand which.

"Why not Inuyasha? Didn't you cheat off of someone?" Miroku asked, spearing another broccoli and popping it into his mouth.

"Cheaters never prosper…unless they get caught." Sango giggled. "And, it's not a surprise Inuyasha. The main reason why you're even a senior is because of all the cheating you to pass those exams."

"This time it's fool proof. I am BOUND to pass that test! I cheated off of Kino." Inuyasha smirked with his hands on the back of his head, leaning back on his chair. It was lunch time in Kyoui Prepatory, for lunch students are enabled to go out to the campus to eat. On campus ground, there is a field with round tables and an umbrella in the middle to block the sunlight. Surrounding the field were rose bushes, there was only one entrance into the field, and that was through a golden gate in the middle. But, in order to get in, one must swipe their ID card. If they don't have the lunch period, they will face detention.

"Woah, you mean that 'suppose-to-be-sophomore' who's in our grade?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I heard he's super smart. And plus, with him around. I probably passed with a breeze." Inuyasha smirked, rocking back and fourth on the back legs of his chair.

"Forbidden forest." Sesshoumaru smirked. Everyone turned to him with a confused expression.

"What about it?" Kagome questioned.

"Whoever gets a 85 or higher goes into the forbidden forest you fools."

"Fluffykins, didn't we do that already? We crossed out that rule we need to break already." Inuyasha said making a mental note to himself.

"No you douche, I did not mean that. You'll see later." Sesshoumaru smacked his forehead with his palm. Out of all the half breeds God could have chosen to be his brother, it had to be Inuyasha.

"ATTENTION! ALL SENIORS MUST REPORT TO THE EAST WING TO GET THEIR SCORE" The loud speaker boomed once again. Everyone groaned as they threw out their lunch and pushed in their seats.

"Well, time to head out." Sango sighed. "Lets go!"

"Yeah..woo.." Kagome plastered on a fake smile as she linked arms with her best friend.

* * *

Seniors from across campus gathered at the east wing as the headmaster stood at the podium. Dark clouds still hovered over the school, rain droplets started to fall at a steady rate. On the left there was a huge horizontal white board with names written from left to right. If you scored high, your name would be most likely on the left. If you scored low, your name would probably appear near the fail or right side.

"We have caught many cheaters in the past year." The man with long silvery hair started to speak. His features were similar to his sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As he said this, he looked at one of them and smiled.

Inuyasha gulped. "Oh shit."

"In order to make sure that none of you are cheating, the professors have devised a test for everyone." He continued. Everyone groaned, it was lucid that no one wanted to sit through another 5 hours of calculus. "The forbidden forest" Suddenly, everyone quieted down and ears perked up.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as those words came out of InuTaisho's mouth. '_That's what Sesshoumaru said.'_

"There will be 90 paths since 180 students passed this year. For each student who passed, they will have a partner. Their partner will be the person who's score is completely opposite of yours. For example, if your score is 100, your partner's is 0. If your score is 90, your partner's score is 10. Thus, this will educate the students who failed, and see if the passing students really did pass." InuTaisho took a deep breath and suddenly, spoke in a dark voice. "Each pair must get out of the forest in a week. There will be a map provided, on each map there are 40 directions. You must figure out the answer to the equation to find out each direction. If not, you will encounter deadly youkais that will kill you with ease." The crowd suddenly started to grow loud with excitement. "For the students who did average, please report to Prof. Kino. You will be going on the non co-ed trip that was planned earlier. This is a challenged designed for the ones who did extremely good and failed. I apologize for the inconvience."

Kagome looked around, many students were worried now. This is the first time the school has ever taken risks like this, but hey Kagome knew she passed so she had nothing to worry about. All she had to do is to get out of the forest safe and sound. Kagome suddenly had a ominous feeling, the last time she went into the forest was to gather herbs for herbalism class. That was just at the tip of the forest, and a creature attacked her. A shiver went up her spine, and she then had another thought. 180 students only makes up about 10% of the senior class, therefore not a lot of people will be in the forest. Plus, if 180 gets paired up with someone that makes 360 students. Half of them are math failures, and half are geniuses. '_Today is going to be a long day..'_ Kagome thought as she looked at InuTaisho.

"For the first pair, the highest score is a 99% , Kagome Higurashi" Everyone's eyes fell upon Kagome as she jumped with joy.

"Figures, all she does is study. She probably never brushes her hair since she doesn't take a break from all that studying." A voice laughed. Kagome recognized that voice. It was Yura.

"Hey! Watch it you dweeb." Sango stood up for her best friend. "You probably failed."

Yura rolled her eyes as she went back to filing her nails and looking at InuTaisho.

"Higurashi will be paired up with Sesshoumaru Taisho, who scored a 1%" Suddenly cries of jealousy came out from the crowed.

"Why does she get to be paired up with Sesshoumaru?!" Yura exclaimed, stomping her heels onto the ground.

"Its not fair!"

"I want to be with Sesshoumaru!"

Girls continued to bicker as Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was smirking at her. '_What the hell? He studied WITH me. There is no way he got a 1%. You get a 5 for just writing your name. And that's 1%!" _Kagome cocked an eye, she knew it. He knew it. Sesshoumaru was up to something.


	6. The Kiss

_One Simple Spell_

**KawaiixKesshou**

_Chapter: The Kiss_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Kesshou is my name, playing and manipulation is my game. _

Author's note: Hi everyone! I hope everyone's doing great. Sorry for the uber late update. I've been busy lately, since it's the summer. And, as I was writing this, I felt a bit awkward. I felt as if I can't write like before, my grammar and structure wasn't that great. But, I'll improve as I update more. Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping up with me!

* * *

"What the crap are you up to you dog beast?" Kagome snarled as ominous trees stood before her. The moon had risen and dark clouds covered the velvet sky. Each student pair carried a scroll and a small bookbag with an emergency kit. Kagome looked up at the silver haired demon; he had a small smirk on his face as his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. _'God, I pass my exams like a regular person should, and I get stuck with him in some creepy forest.'_ Kagome thought as the headmaster started speaking.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a stroll in the woods with you." Sesshoumaru suavely smiled as Kagome winced.

"Gag me." She retorted back, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I've got the scroll, so let's just figure out these problems and get out of there." Kagome sighed as she looked at the rolled up parchment paper with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Students, please.. be careful in there. If you ever are in a deathly situation, there is a whistle in your knapsacks. Blow it and the school will lead you into an emergency exit." Headmaster Taisho smiled gently. "Best of luck to you all." With a whiff of his hand, the boundary line between the Forbidden Forest and school has dissipated. Many of the smart students were reluctant to go in, where as their partner's; the one who failed were dashing in without a care.

"Come on, wench." Sesshoumaru threw his head back with his hands in his pocket.

"No." Kagome turned her head back towards the school. "We can die in there!" She threw her hands up as she marched back towards the school. A second later, Sesshoumaru appeared back at her side. "What the hell?" Kagome questioned herself. She then looked at her middle finger. '_I wore the ring, so this shouldn't be happening.'_

"Oh woops.. haha.." Sesshoumaru chuckled sheepishly. "Sorta forgot it back in the bell tower. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"I'm still not going." Kagome crossed her arms as Sesshoumaru shrugged and casually walked into the forest. "Careless bastard." Kagome mumbled to herself, secretly hoping that he would come back and get her. Suddenly, she felt herself disappear. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by tall dark trees and ominous dark green bushes everywhere. There were insects crawling on each tree and buzzing noises sashayed from every direction. "STOP WALKING!" Kagome commanded Sesshoumaru as she disappeared again. This time, as she opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru wasn't there again. The scenery has changed. The tall dark trees still stayed the same, but the bushes weren't present. Lizards and other sorts of reptiles filled the soil and pond across from her. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as she closed her eyes and ran. Five seconds later, she felt something bump into her. Looking up, there was a huge troll with a wooden club in his hands. The troll grunted as he looked at Kagome, and then swung his gargantic club at her. "SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome cried out as she crotched down and covered her ears, hoping he would miss her. Suddenly, Kagome heard a splatter sounds on the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?" A familiar voice called out to her. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome, still crouched to the ground shivering. Feeling remorse, he threw her over his shoulder and started walking.

"No! Don't touch me! Let me go!" Kagome fickled in his caress. "Stop it!" Sesshoumaru smirked as he suddenly dropped Kagome on the ground. Landing with a big thump, Kagome snarled at Sesshoumaru.

"You said let you go." The youkai kept his smirk on his face, then proceeded to turn his head facing Kagome. "Where's the scroll and backpack?" He extended his hands out.

Kagome had a bewildered look on her face, and then searched the ground for the small knapsack and scroll. "Ah! The troll! I left it there!" She exclaimed, sobbing on the ground. "Now, without that scroll and kit, we're going to rot and die in the horrible place." She cried once more.

"Stop being so idiotic. I'm here remember?" Sesshoumaru tried to reassure her as he kept on walking.

"Look, Mr. Big Shot. I don't know why you dragged me into this big mess. I got the 99% I wanted, and now not only I can't step ten feet away from you but, I'm lost in some crazy forest with you." Kagome staggered while getting up to follow Sesshoumaru. She definitely didn't want to be poofed back next to him like before.

"Shut up. Help me for look for a dark rose." Sesshoumaru snapped, still walking along a dirt path. As the two continued walking, the trees slowly became bigger and the noises were louder.

Kagome cringed herself as she followed Sesshoumaru along the path, just hoping to stay alive. "Why do you need a dark rose? Didn't you already forget it in the hex?" She snapped, looking around the bushes. "And they're pretty rare; it's going to take us forever to find it."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Sesshoumaru retorted quietly. "Look, I need it to conjure up the missing page that has the cure in it."

"Oh." Kagome felt as if something hit her hard in the chest. '_He just wants to get away from me.'_ She thought as she continued to look around the groggy bushes. '_Found one!'_ Kagome quickly stuck her hand towards the velvet red rose.

"Becareful, venomous snakes eat the dark—" Sesshoumaru mumbled as Kagome screamed.

"Ahh!" Kagome quickly jolted her hand back. Looking at her hand, there were teeth marks on her hand. Coming out of the teeth marks were blood. Kagome felt dizzy as she saw Sesshoumaru rushing to her side.

"You got bitten didn't you?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked. Kagome nodded slowly as her eye's started to close. "Let me look at it." Taking Kagome's hand, Sesshoumaru made a growling sound and reached into the same bush Kagome did before. "You mother fucker." Sesshoumaru growled once more as he crushed the snake with one hand.

"Go get the rose." Kagome mumbled as she lied down on the ground.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, grabbing Kagome's hand and tried to squeeze the venom out of her hand. "Look wench, this is the most dangerous snake that can exist in this forest. And thanks to you and your carelessness, you might die." Sesshoumaru snapped, still trying to get the venom out. "Shit, this isn't coming out."

"Ugh.." Kagome groaned as she laid on the ground. "It's getting really hot."

"Ah shit. Look this might hurt a bit. The venom is spreading throughout your body rapidly. I'll have to suck it out. The wound will not close by itself so I'll have to bite you." Sesshoumaru stated, holding Kagome's hand. Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Sesshoumaru's lips on her hand, and a sharp pain that came along with it. A couple minutes later, the pain was gone. Suddenly, she felt as if something pierced through her hand.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed, pulling her hand away from Sesshoumaru's grasp. "What the hell did you do to me?" She asked looking at her hand. There was a mark in the shape of two scars that ran across the back of her palm.

"It was supposed to be two un-noticeable dots until you pulled your hand away." Sesshoumaru sighed, grabbing her arm.

"Stop yanking my arm back and forth!" Kagome cried, still a bit dizzy from the snake bite.

"And now, since you pulled your hand away, you now have two scars running across your hand. Smartass."

"Shut up. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in here. Now let's get the rose and get out of here." Kagome retorted as she staggered back to the bush.

"It's not there anymore. The snake ate it after it bit you." Sesshoumaru sighed, palming his forehead. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you."

"Then why did you?!" Kagome furious now, stomped to the closest tree as possible and sat down, hoping it was less than ten feet away.

"Because of that damn spell. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to go through all that shit about getting everyone to participate in this dumb event."

"We could have just snuck in!"

"No we couldn't you wench. If I ever did propose that idea to you, you would have just said no."

"How would you know?!"

"Because it'll ruin your grades."

Kagome rested her head against the tree as she turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Narcassistic dog beast."

"Ungrateful wench."

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled. '_He went through all that trouble just to save my grades from falling if we got caught.'_ She thought. Kagome thought Sesshoumaru turned around, but it was probably her imagination. Soon, her eyelids felt heavy as she slowly closed her eyes, seeing the Sesshoumaru walking towards her.

* * *

The moon light up the dark sapphire sky as cloud hovered in the air. Kyoui Preparatory was still missing ten percent of its students from the event that occurred two days ago. But, a certain youkai in tattered clothing leaped into bell tower carrying a young girl.

"Mmph." Kagome stirred, rolling on her sides. She felt the surface she was sleeping on changed. Instead of soil with prickly rocks, it was a smooth surface. Gently opening her eyes, there was Sesshoumaru topless, changing. She noticed the shirt he was wearing before on the ground, it was torn and covered in dirt. Quickly closing her eyes, Sesshoumaru smirked.

"For a girl, you sleep like a hog." Sesshoumaru grinned, turning around, topless.

"Put some clothes on!" Kagome cried, covering her eyes with her two hands.

"What if I said no?" Sesshoumaru came closer. Now, approximately two feet away from Kagome.

"No!" Kagome cried, pulling her covers to her knees and extending her hand out making a 'stop' signal.

"Calm down, you're not my type anyway." Sesshoumaru waved his hand, grabbing a new shirt from a laundry bag and slipping it on.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Kagome cried, getting up from her sleeping bag.

"You for one, you are way too noisy. Your complaining and whining can conjure up a headache in seconds. You always criticize me, and the name calling never ends. I can never get through a day without seeing your face. Your nagging isn't quite charming either. Wench." Sesshoumaru gave her his infamous smirk while he lied down on his sleeping bag.

"Well! You're always so arrogant and obnoxious. You think you're all so amazing and smart just because you're the headmaster's son. You don't think your name calling hurts?! And, you always make me feel inferior to you!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling the lever down to open the entrance to downstairs. "You better put your ring on."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's past midnight, wench. And I must say, that's the best compliment anyone's ever given me." He grinned.

"Away from you." Kagome glared at the golden eyed youkai with fury in her eyes.

* * *

"Narcissistic dog beast." Kagome started walking down the dark corridor as she made her way to the library.

"That damn wench. Where the hell does she think she's going?" Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath as he hid in the corner of the stone corridors. '_How does she expect me to stay put if she's more than fifty feet away from the bell tower. Now I can't even get my sleep, after I saved her from that damn snake and got her out of that hell hole. _Sesshoumaru growled, slowly walking behind Kagome.

Upon entering and turning the door knob, it was closed. _'I love my life.'_ Kagome blew her side bangs out of her eyes as she turned around and walked towards the garden. _It was his fault that we're stuck like this. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be like this. I would have been in a dorm with Sango, sipping cozy hot chocolate by now._ She thought as she wiped a tear that fell from her eyes. As she approached Moonlight Garden, she smiled. There was a stone path in the middle of the garden which led to a golden plaque. On each side of the path, vibrant flowers filled the area. Each flower represented an emotion, and if there is only one or two people in the garden; a flower which represents how one feels will glow.

"You're not my type anyway." Kagome mimicked the silver haired youkai. "God, acts as of he's all amazing and stuff." Kagome thought to herself. '_Wait.'_ Kagome suddenly paused, not noticing the glowing dark Lavender flower. '_Well he did save me multiple times..'_ Kagome suddenly had a change of heart. The glow from the lavender stopped and the light pink lily started shining.

"Ah the wench likes me." Sesshoumaru smirked, stepping closer to the entrance of the garden.

Suddenly, Kagome turned around, admiring the dazzling colors of the flowers being reflected by the moonlight. "He's still an ass." Kagome groaned, looking at the fading glow of the pink lily. As she continued looking around, something suddenly caught her eye. A silvery half circle glimmered in the moonlight. Curious, Kagome stepped closer and closer to it.

"Oh shit." Sesshoumaru cursed, trying to walk away. As soon as he took a big step, a branch cracked. "OH SHIT!" Sesshoumrua yelped as the girl came closer to him. Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru glanced at the person he fell over. Kagome was trapped beneath him, his arms locked her in his care.

"Creeper!" Kagome spat out, hitting the intersection of Sesshoumaru's arm, causing him to lose his balance and fall. The fall suddenly cause Sesshoumaru's lips to lightly brush against Kagome's. "CREEP!" Kagome turned bright red, running towards the plaque.

Not knowing what happened, Sesshoumaru staggered up slowly. "Don't you even dare scream at me. You knocked my arm down and made me topple over." Sesshoumaru eyed the miko. Looking past her, and into the patch of pink flowers, Sesshoumaru noticed that not one, but two light pink lilies were glowing. Rapidly dashing towards the flower, the golden eyed youkai accidentally pushed Kagome out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome cried, on the floor now. "That hurt you know."

"Sorry, there was a bee on your.. shoulder. So I had to push you before it stung you." Sesshoumaru chuckled as he plucked one of the glowing flowers and tossed it into the bushes. Strolling casually towards the entrance, he looked back and saw Kagome limping towards him.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"This never happened." Sesshoumaru sighed, walking back towards the girl. With a look of bewilderment on Kagome's face, Sesshoumaru signaled her to hop onto his back.

"Can we not leap like crazy tonight? My stomach hurts." Kagome asked quietly as Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Yeah." He smiled, and started walking towards the corridor leading to the top of the bell tower. The rest of the way back to the bell tower was quiet. When the two arrived at the top of the bell tower, Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock, it was already 2 in the morning. After getting off his back and unrolling her sleeping bag, Kagome closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Night." Kagome's voice came from across Sesshoumaru. There was no answer back, Kagome then turned around and faced Sesshoumaru's direction. "I said good night!"

"Calm down. God, must you be so noisy?" A masculine voice asked.

"Dog beast." Kagome snarled, hugging her pillow.

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru's voice came from the adjacent side. "Hey Wench."

"What?"

"I saw that glowing pink flower when I fell on top of you." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Night."


	7. The Dishwasher

Author's note: I know I'm very sorry for not updating! My writing is a bit off at the moment, since I haven't been writing fanfics for months…or was it half a year? But, have no fear I shall return in a week with updates. Many of my stories are on hiatus. However, I have so many other stories on my mind that I would like to write. Some of them will be retelling of fairytales with a twist. But they won't be published until probably later this month. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Title: One Simple Spell

Chapter: The Dishwasher

"You have got to save me." Kagome held her cellular phone close to her ear so the handsome youkai adjacent from her could not hear anything. She heard her best friend giggle on the other end. '_Or else you'll see my face across the school's newspaper in a week with the word suicide somewhere on it'_ Kagome thought to herself, too bad she couldn't say it out loud or else he'll wake up. Looking up at the sky, Kagome sighed into the receiver. The atmosphere above her was mixed with hazy hues of purple, pink, yellow and orange. She knew it was close to 5 AM, and she'll be playing lunch lady with Sesshoumaru when he wakes up. Suddenly, she heard a click. Rapidly pulling the electronic device away from her ears, she looked at the screen. Her batteries had just died.

"Good morning, sunshine." Kagome heard a deep masculine voice from across the tower floor. Slowly turning around, she saw Sesshoumaru once again, half naked staring at her. "You know, talking from 1:34 to 5:15 in the morning isn't good for your health. Who's going to make my breakfast and clean this place if you fall sick?" He smirked, showing his white demonic fangs.

"I-I thought you were sound asleep." Kagome stuttered, trying not to look at him. She cursed herself for not speaking more quietly.

"How could I sleep when I hear the words douche bag, dog-beast, faggot, and some other things I couldn't make out combined with my name?" He stood up, grabbing his clothes from the draws within a small mahogany counter. "As long as I see some sunny side up eggs with some biscuits and orange juice on my counter…you'll be fine."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. But too late, he already pulled the switch and went downstairs. "Dog beast." Kagome clenched her fist and stomped the carpet floor. She lifted up her arm to take a quick glance at her watch; it was already 5:45. Kagome knew she had to be a miracle worker if she was going to take a shower, make breakfast, and finish up some homework in 45 minutes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the hell is that wench? She's late for first period." Sesshoumaru stared at the clock; the short hand matched the number 6. As the minute hand matched the hour hand, the bell rung. After having another argument with Kagome, Sesshoumaru went to class without eating his breakfast. '_That damn girl better bring her ring.'_ Suddenly, the professor entered with a stack of papers. Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze at a figure holding crutches, limping across the campus through the window. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out what the figure was. It was a girl with long raven hair wearing the school uniform. "Humans…" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "weak fools… always injuring themselves."

"Alright class, today we will be starting on a big project aside from your egg project with Professor Kaede." The teacher held her clipboard, marking the attendance. "Oh right, Taisho you won't have a partner for the rest of the week."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Higuarashi twisted her ankle, I just passed her as she was coming back from the infirmary. Apparently, she accidentally fell while running track. Silly girl, I always thought she took archery, who knew she wanted to switch to track." The professor continued as Sesshoumaru realized that the limping figure was none other than Kagome.

"Ah shit." Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath, remembering what happened yesterday. He should have never been so harsh on her this morning, it was his fault that her ankle was sprained. He had to take one of the two glowing pink flowers down or else he'll be ruined. "Sensei, I feel sick. I have not eaten for the past thirty-two hours" He cupped his head with his right hand, pretending to stagger a bit.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." The teacher smiled at him as she continued her lesson on bioinformatics. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Mr. Taisho, get back in your seat before I write you a referral." She repeated, firmly this time.

"Look. I need to go…I'm hungry." Sesshoumaru snarled. The professor turned her head and picked up a piece of chalk. And this was the reason why he hated family members working in the school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ayame bit her lip as she held onto Kagome while going up the stairs leading up to the tower. It was now third period, and luckily, while half way limping across campus, Kagome ran into her good friend. "I can't believe he was that heartless." Ayame slowly set Kagome down on the floor. The school bell suddenly rang, causing Kagome to sigh. "Kags, I know you never missed class before… but you can't go anywhere with that swollen ankle."

"I know, but Sanyo is right behind me! And I need to maintain my first place." Kagome reached over for her bottle of water. Her ankle was killing her. The unstable icepack toppled over, revealing her inflamed ankle. "Or…maybe you're right." She sat back down against the wall.

"And you still have some of the poisonous element in your blood since Sesshoumaru didn't take all of it out. You know from the forest. You shouldn't have pulled your hand away. If you keep moving, the poison will diffuse into your blood. So you should be careful, since your life is on the line." Kagome wanted to protest, but Ayame cut her friend off. "No ifs, ands or buts. I will literally cut class just so I can sit here and watch you." Ayame scolded her friend.

Kagome looked at her ring, she was lucky that all her classes were moved to the school's right wing. Thus, everything was within fifty feet of the tower. Sniffing the air, she inhaled a disturbing smell of old eggs. Presuming she was right, she looked at her left where the 'kitchen' counter was. There was Sesshoumaru's breakfast where she busted her ass to make. And, he just HAD to complain about the overcooked eggs. With the domino effect taking place, Kagome grew frustrated, and tried to stomp off... but as soon as she hit the stairs, she knew she couldn't go anywhere with that ankle of hers. So instead, she scolded the youkai causing him to leave the tower.

"Alright, I have to go now… but if you need anything do NOT hesitate to call. Today is our turn for late night phone calls, remember!" Ayame popped a pillow under Kagome's injured foot before she pulled the lever and disappeared down the stairs.

'_I might as well do homework.'_ Kagome thought, reaching out for her knapsack. Taking out her binder and text books she began to read. "The Taisho clan has ruled the western land since the earliest time of man existed…" _Pfft… I can't believe I have to do a report on that bastard's family history. _Kagome thought. She knew Sesshoumaru had royalty running through his veins, and with that came arrogance. After reassuring herself that the incident that happened yesterday was a mistake, she slowly dazed off; without completing any of her homeworks.

As the sun hid behind the mountains and the moon peeked up behind the horizons, the last bell of the day rang. Students rapidly picked up their books and rushed to their dorm, hoping to take a clean shower. Everyone dreaded Tuesdays; it was the only day of the week that the periods were all extended. It caused everyone to leave later than normal. But one particular youkai pushed his way through the halls and swiftly dashed towards the tower. Ignoring the girls who wanted to stop and touch him, Sesshoumaru ran up the stairs. "WENCH!" He cried out. Kagome didn't stir. Her eyes kept shut and sat there against the wall with her textbook on her lap. A limp icepack that was once cold now rested against her ankle. Sesshoumaru's deep breathing from the journey up to the tower caused Kagome to turn her head. Suddenly, he eyed the swollen ankle. '_She must walked across campus with this foot.' _He thought. A gust of cold wind swept across the whole school, causing Kagome to sneeze. Turning around, Sesshoumaru felt around the floor for a blanket. "Shit." He cursed, he just forgot that right after he left the tower, he heard Kagome mumbling something about going back to the dorms. She must have taken her blanket, pillow and sleeping bag with her. He slowly opened the draws of the little nightstand north of his sleeping bag, hoping there would be a blanket there. No luck. Quickly glancing at his watch, it was now 5:30 PM, and he's starving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mmmh…" Kagome awakened, she still had her eyes closed. Clutching her pillow close to her chest, she inhaled the scent. It smells oddly familiar, but she liked it. She then proceeded to sniff the air while opening her eyes. It smells like her mother's home made cooking, but that can't be right… she's back at school. Slowly getting up and stretching, she suddenly flinched. A sharp pain coming from her ankles caused her to shriek out in pain. "My ankle." She cried, reaching behind her sleeping bag covers and gently massaged it. She then finally realized that in front of her was a platter similar to the ones they give in the hospitals; where the patients would be in bed, and a table would be hooked onto the sides of their bed so they could eat. Except the legs of the small table were next to the sides of her legs. There was a plastic covering over the platter, with a note that says "No need to thank me" taped to the top of the handle. Kagome rolled her eyes as she slid the table closer to her. Next to the platter was the silverware she needed to eat with. After lifting up the covering, she ate as if she haven't seen food in ages. Peering at the demon next to her, she realized Sesshoumaru was sound asleep without a sleeping bag. The season had changed from Spring to Autumn, and the wind occasionally picks up at the school. Knowing this, Kagome took off the blanket on top of the sleeping bag and gently paved it over Sesshoumaru. '_I should wash this'_ she thought, looking at the empty glass platter. Taking her crutches in one hand and her silverware in the other, she pulled the lever to open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice came from behind. Sesshoumaru stood up and took her crutch away causing her to fall.

"Hey!" Kagome topped over and landed on her behind. Luckily, the floor was carpet. "My ankle doesn't heal overnight you know."

"If you needed to wash that, you could have told me." Sesshoumaru said in a husky tone of voice.

She shook her head. She knew that if she asked him to pass her something that was two inches away, he'll refuse. "I may be crippled, but I can do this myself thank you very much."

"Not if I break the other foot too." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Stay here, I'll wash this."

Kagome's jaws dropped as she widened her eyes. This was the first time Sesshoumaru ever volunteered to help her. Sighing in relief, Kagome reached for the blanket and put it around herself. She knew it was going to be a cold night. Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being transported. "What in the world…" Glancing around, Kagome realized that she wasn't in the tower anymore. There was a small wooden dining table in the middle of the room. A couple feet away was a huge stack of dishes, and a line of sinks, ovens, pots and stoves. It was the school kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to stay up there?" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome lied on the floor next to Sesshoumaru still in her formal school attire. She did not get a chance to change after she came back from the infirmary. Out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru heard laughter coming from the ground.

"You have soap all over face" Kagome giggled, pointing up to his cheek.

Taking off his gloves and apron, Sesshoumaru swept Kagome off the floor and plopped her on top of the wooden table. "You try having my hair. I constantly have to brush it out of my face with these funky smelling gloves on." Sesshoumaru proceeded to put the gloves and apron back on.

More giggling followed his statement, this time it came from the back. "You know.. there's something called a hair tie or a clip" Kagome retorted, now swinging her legs while her arms were on her side.

"I'm not gay. I don't used bedazzled clips, and butterfly bands." Sesshoumaru didn't turn back to look at her.

"I thought you were only washing the platter I ate out of only." Kagome inquired. She had to admit, Sesshoumaru did look cute in an apron and gloves and especially with soap on his face.

"Yeah, today during lunch half the student body got food poisoning. Turns out those damn dish washing machines that we gave the lunch ladies for granted weren't washed for months."

Kagome scowled and mentally reminded herself not to eat school lunch ever again. "So you decided to wash all five thousand dishes?"

"Well yeah, no I'm just washing the dish washing machines. And there's about 10 of them in this kitchen alone." Sesshoumaru stated as he dried the platter Kagome ate out of.

"How many kitchens are in this school?" Kagome asked, never noticing how big the school really was. After hearing her answer, Kagome's eyes softened. "So…you're going to be washing about 5 kitchens and 50 dish washing machines?"

"Yeah, I already did the one near the tower while you were asleep. So I came here to finish up the last one. But, I forgot that we have the 50ft radius thing going on." Sesshoumaru then stood up and wiped his forehead. "I'll take you to bed…I'll sneak into my father's office and try to find a Dimiscus potion."

"The one that makes your soul leave your body?" Kagome widened her eyes. She once tried concocting one, since it was a rank 1 potion. Unfortunately she failed and never tried it ever again. The ingredients were costly, and she almost conjured up some nasty creature.

"Yeah, dad has a crap load of them. And, I can just go into someone else's body to wash all these dish washers. But of course, physically… it will be my body that will be losing its stamina not the body I take over. And it's my father's school, if news leaks out about what happened today, it'll be trouble."

Kagome protested. "Oh no it's okay, I'll just stay with you. I just took a nap anyway so it'll alright." Kagome waved both of her hands in front of her. She knew taking the potion in can cause you to have potion poisoning. And, with 50 dishwashers to clean, there is a chance that Sesshoumaru might accidentally overdose himself.

"I thought you were against the whole sleeping late thing, and your ankle isn't getting any better if you don't rest." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Look I can stay, and plus what if some demon attacks you out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, and of course my disabled lab partner will come to my rescue."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she got down on one leg trying to hop towards the door. "I'll go back myself." A sharp pain suddenly pierced through her ankle again. Bending down to touch her ankle, Kagome kept on going towards the door until Sesshoumaru picked her up.

"Fine" He winced. Kagome secretly smiled as he put Kagome back onto the table once again. "But if a demon waddles into this kitchen, I expect you to save me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the clock struck 5, Sesshoumaru finally finished cleaning all five kitchens. The sun was beginning to rise, but the hazy clouds and sharp wind the moon left was still present. Standing up to stretch, Sesshoumaru took his gloves off and faced Kagome who sat on the kitchen counter. She had her head tilted onto the sides with her eyes closed. Giving his hands a final wash, he then picked her up like before and slowly walked towards the tower; hoping not to wake her up. Once the two finally reached their destination, Sesshoumaru put Kagome onto the only sleeping bag available. After setting the blanket on top of Kagome, he laid down on the bare carpet. A couple minutes later, the youkai shivered violently.

Kagome heard sneezing coming from the side of the tower. As she slowly opened her eyes, there was Sesshoumaru with his hands on his shoulders. Taking her blanket, she was about to put it on Sesshoumaru when he grabbed her wrist. "You need that blanket, wench."

"Look, you can't sleep in this weather… it's freezing." Kagome rolled her eyes. After half an hour of trying to persuade Sesshoumaru to take the blanket, she failed. "Okay fine. You can sleep in the sleeping bag with me. ONLY if you stay on your half, and you cannot touch me at all." Five minutes later with the two zipped up in Sesshoumaru's sleeping bag, they fell into a deep sleep after a long day.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If it's possible, please review and tell me what your thoughts. Reviews really motivates me when I write. Thanks everyone!


End file.
